This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A compressor may include a shell formed from a sheet of material. When assembled, the sheet of material may be rolled and first and second ends may be fixed relative to one another to form a cylindrical body. However, during the assembly process, a misalignment may occur between the first and second ends. This misalignment may produce a stepped region at the ends of the cylindrical body. When a partition is coupled to one of the ends, the stepped region may produce an angular offset between the partition and a longitudinal axis of the cylindrical body.